dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Chaser Tracy/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} DEX for self. |activeskill1 = Emblem of a Hunter ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Chaser Tracy never misses her mark. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 7567% damage to one enemy and inflicts the target with the "Emblem of a Hunter" debuff for 5.8 seconds. The mark causes the enemy to constantly take hits. The mark is immune to dispel but can only be inflicted upon one enemy at a time. 11.1 sec |activeskill2 = Explosive Land Mine ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Her explosive landmines can send enemies flying through the sky. |aEffect2 = Sets one "Explosive Landmine" on allied members/on the side of the allies. The trap explode when allies are hit with Melee damage and inflicts 8005% damage, as well as blows them out of the battlefield with 100% chance for 3 seconds (Read Notes). 15.7 sec |activeskill3 = Forest Sniper ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = Shoot down enemies that have been blown away by a landmine. |aEffect3 = Allows Chaser Tracy to continue attacks on enemies that have been blown away by traps. She attacks the blown enemies 4 times with a speed of 0.5 second per attack, inflicting 6970% damage and ignoring 20% DEF. During her attacks on those, she gains full and cannot be damaged by enemies. Interrupts the attacks immediately upon the target's death. Boss-Type enemies will receive 5x more damage from this attack. 9.7 sec |passive1 = Ursa's Nuclear Punch ( /Melee) 1 |flavorp1 = Ursa does not forgive enemies who dare to apprach her. |pEffect1 = When Chaser Tracy is attacked by Melee damage, Ursa has a chance to inflict 12610% damage to the attacker (or "to one attacker"). Also, will then remove all buffs and knock the enemy up into the air for 3 seconds. 6.5 sec |passive2 = Nature's Blessing |flavorp2 = Nature never fails to make Chaser Tracy feel good. |pEffect2 = Increases entire allied party's by 270%, and her attacks hit with 100% Accuracy and can hit enemies with stealth. |passive3 = Protector of the Forest |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Chaser Tracy's damage by 420% and by 80%. Also, increase Chaser Tracy's damage by 15% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Pleasant Joke |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Sets up 3 "Explosive Landmines" upon casting, and doubles each trap's damage. Also, increases Chaser Tracy's single target damage by 480%. |passive5 = Hawkeye |flavorp5 = Chaser Tracy's big, cute eyes ensure that she never misses her targets. |pEffect5 = Increases Ranged damage received by the enemies marked with the "Emblem of a Hunter" by 278%. Also increases party's Ranged damage by 145%. |passive6 = Explode! |flavorp6 = Don't test Chaser Tracy's patience; she won't stand to see her friends suffer. |pEffect6 = Enemies hit by "Mines" have all their buffs removed. Now ignores the enemies' Immunity and increases the chance of Traps being attacked. Traps are directly applied to Boss-Type Units and increases their exploding damage by 5x. Also, increase Chaser Tracy's damage by 470%. |passive7 = A Sniper's Pride |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases the party's by 245% and by 24%. Increases Chaser Tracy's single attack damage by 170%, raged damage by 140%, and by 90%. Also, increase Chaser Tracy's ranged damage by 29% and by 15% per Infinity enhancement. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = |infEffect1 = |inficon2 = |infskill2 = |infEffect2 = |inficon3 = |infskill3 = |infEffect3 = |charskill = |charEffect = |Gaiaweaponname = |GaiaweaponC = |GaiaweaponB = |GaiaweaponPassive = }}